


Uh Oh! You're In Trouble! Part 2

by ANaTHEMaDEVIsed



Series: Uh Oh! You're in Trouble! [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/pseuds/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed
Summary: What happened in the training room, should not happen in the training room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work belong to their respective owners. As this material is an interpretation of the original and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Spoilers:  
> All of it.
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> Just a little fluff and fun.

“Hey Kara … what are you … oh dear god!” Alex spun, fingers pressed into her closed eyelids. But it was too late. Even if she clawed them out, her eyes could never unsee what had just been witnessed. She fumbled trying to find the door to the training room, ran smack into it, opened her eyes, and was further traumatized. Groaning, she flailed for the door control and fled as though chased when the door slid all too slowly open.

“Alex!” Alex sprinted, ignoring the voice behind her. “Seriously, you know I can catch you.”

“But you won’t if you place any value on my swiftly unraveling mental health.” Alex called back over her shoulder before the gut-wrenching indignity of being swept off her feet mid stride. “Oh God.” Alex raised her shoulders up, tense and proceeded to struggle.

“Really?” Kara held Alex at arms length to gaze determinedly into her sister’s scrunched up face. “Just stop.”

“Fine.” Alex went limp and Kara obliged in loosening her hold enough that Alex could just brush the tips of her toes against the floor. 

“Now, I want to start this very adult conversation with the explanation that …”

“What is she even doing here?” Alex interrupted. “Last I checked she doesn’t have clearance.”

“Well, that’s not strictly true. Winn may have …” Kara shrugged a shoulder that implied just enough to add to the pending list of casualties..

“Oh, so Winn is who I should murder slowly, directly after …” Alex closed her mouth, heaving for a moment.

“Oh stop.” Kara huffed. “It’s not as if it’s anything you’ve never seen before up close and personal.”

“I can’t even, with you right now.” Alex shook her head, hand to chest in a clutch the pearls gesture. 

“Wow.” Kara pursed her lips in surprise, “Well if you haven’t seen it, she can certainly give you and Maggie some pointers. She really is …”

“Stop talking.” Alex interrupted. “Get her out of here before J’onn finds out.”

“As if J’onn’s going to …” Kara began, but Alex derailed whatever inane argument was forthcoming with a swift shake of her head.

“No, Kara. No. Sneak her ass back the hell out of here right now. And keep her off the security camera’s for Rao’s sake. Last thing I need is …”

“Hey guys,” Vazquez strolled up with a coffee mug in hand, thumb pointed casually in the direction from she’d just come, “Is that Lena Luthor in the breakroom?”

“No.” Alex shook her head vehemently. “No it definitely is not.”

“Well …” Kara glanced between Alex and Vazquez, and back again. “Probably, I mean, that’s probably not even her. What was she wearing?” Alex turned to fully face away from Kara and offered Vazquez a thin smile.

“Are you still working on that atmospheric data I asked for this morning?” Alex inquired pointedly,

“Uh, yes ma’am. Of course.” Vazquez eased away, raising her mug in explanation. “I just wanted to grab a coffee.” She turned, eager now to be on her way, if only to extricate herself and maintain plausible deniability of whatever Kara was failing miserably to hide. “Oh.” She paused, turning with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry, I meant to mention that, uh, the woman that may or may not be in the break room is chatting with the Director, who has requested your presence at your earliest convenience.” Vazquez took a delicate sip of her coffee and pursed her lips before resuming her deliberate exfil with a simple, “Ma’ams.”

“Damnit Kara.” Brow pinched, Alex ran trembling hands through her hair, leaving it a ruffled mess. She remembered the last time hell had rained from the astonishing height that had been J’onn’s massive disappointment over something that wasn’t nearly as awful as this.

“What? If you hadn’t busted in all unannounced …” Kara sniffed striding toward the break room. She smirked when Alex practically had to jog to keep up.

“And I shouldn’t have to tell you that the intended purpose of the training room in our super secret government black site filled with criminal aliens and easily weaponized alien technology is not for hooking up with your probably in the middle of an evil plot bestie Lena Luthor.”

“I am willing to concede that the timing may have been …” Kara began but froze as they drew near the break room where it was painfully apparent that Lena and J’onn were engaged in conversation of significant heat.

“Don’t even think about bailing Kara Zor-El or I swear to you …” Alex’s clothes flapped with a sudden breeze. She glanced to the empty space at her side, a mere instant hence had it been occupied by her now absent sister. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Alex fished it out and nodded unsurprised at the content of the new text from Kara.

Had to run. Kitten in a tree. Thanks for taking care of that whole Lena and J’onn thing.

Alex closed her eyes, this would not stand. 

“Agent Danvers.”

“Director … J’onn.” Alex opened her eyes and watched with poorly masked trepidation as her boss and her sister’s new best friend approached. She tried for an albeit tight smile and a wan laugh that sounded far more like she was choking on her own tongue. “So, here’s an amusing anecdote.”


End file.
